Brand New Days
Brand New Days is the opening theme song of ''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door''. The song is composed by Beom&Nang, written by Shoko Fujibayashi, and sung by Apink. Lyrics Short Ver. Romaji= My Brand New Days　My Brand New Days Himitsu meita doa hirakeba hora Hajimaru yo (My Brand New Days) Mahō mitai wandā Kirameku sekai ga matteru Ima wa Lesson 1 nayande Toki ni Lesson 2 naita tte Kagayaku watashi ni naru hi shinjite My Brand New Days Baby Mezasou Happy Yume ga kanau kagi kitto aru yo Yeah Yeah　Fairilu Baby Sagashidasou Brand New Days (My Brand New Days) Rilu Rilu Fairilu, Rilu Rilu Fairilu, Rilu Rilu Fairilu (My Brand New Days) Rilu Rilu Fairilu, Rilu Rilu Fairilu, Rilu Rilu Fairilu (My Brand New Days) (My Brand New Days) (My Brand New Days) |-| Japanese= My Brand New Days　My Brand New Days 秘密めいたドア　開けばほら はじまるよ (My Brand New Days) 魔法みたいワンダー キラメく世界が待ってる 今はLesson 1　悩んで 時にLesson 2　泣いたって 輝く私に　なる日信じて My Brand New Days Baby 目指そうHappy 夢がかなう鍵　きっとあるよ Yeah Yeah　Fairilu Baby 探し出そう Brand New Days (My Brand New Days) Rilu Rilu Fairilu, Rilu Rilu Fairilu, Rilu Rilu Fairilu (My Brand New Days) Rilu Rilu Fairilu, Rilu Rilu Fairilu, Rilu Rilu Fairilu (My Brand New Days) (My Brand New Days) (My Brand New Days) |-| English= My Brand New Days　My Brand New Days When you open the secret door It has started (My Brand New Days) Wonders that are like magic I'm waiting for a shining world Now it's Lesson 1, I'm troubled Then it's Lesson 2, I'm crying I believe the day when I shine will come My Brand New Days Baby Aim to be Happy There surely will be a key that make dreams come true Yeah Yeah Fairilu Baby Let's find out our Brand New Days (My Brand New Days) Rilu Rilu Fairilu, Rilu Rilu Fairilu, Rilu Rilu Fairilu (My Brand New Days) Rilu Rilu Fairilu, Rilu Rilu Fairilu, Rilu Rilu Fairilu (My Brand New Days) (My Brand New Days) (My Brand New Days) Full Ver. Romaji= My Brand New Days　My Brand New Days Himitsu meita doa hirakeba hora Hajimaru yo (My Brand New Days) Mahō mitai wandā Kirameku sekai ga matteru Ima wa Lesson 1 nayande Toki ni Lesson 2 naita tte Kagayaku watashi ni naru hi shinjite My Brand New Days Baby Mezasou Happy Yume ga kanau kagi kitto aru yo Yeah Yeah　Fairy Baby Sagashidasou Brand New Days My Brand New Days You uuuu You uuuu You uuuu (My Brand New Days) Ame no hi demo Runwway mitai aruite Hazunde (My Brand New Days) Imajinēshon de Machijū nurikaechau kara Yeah Yeah Sō Lesson 3 kanashimi Kakushi Lesson 4 waratteyou Kanarazu dareka ga mitsumete kureru My Brand New Days Baby Motto Lovely Dokidokina mirai kitto kuru yo Yeah Yeah Fairy Baby Yumemiteru Brand New Days My Brand New Days You uuuu You uuuu You uuuu (My Brand New Days) Sukina mono wo atsumete tsumekonda It's my Brand New Days　It's my Brand New World Pinku burū hoshikuzu wo chiribameta Wonderful World Ima wa Lesson 1 nayande Toki ni Lesson 2 naita tte Kagayaku watashi ni naru hi shinjite My Brand New Days Baby Mezasou Happy Yume ga kanau kagi kitto aru yo Yeah Yeah Fairy Baby Sagashidasou Brand New Days My Brand New Days You uuuu You uuuu You uuuu My Brand New Days My Brand New Days |-| Japanese= My Brand New Days　My Brand New Days 秘密めいたドア　開けばほら はじまるよ (My Brand New Days) 魔法みたいワンダー キラメく世界が待ってる 今はLesson 1　悩んで 時にLesson 2　泣いたって 輝く私に　なる日信じて My Brand New Days Baby 目指そうHappy 夢がかなう鍵　きっとあるよ Yeah Yeah　Fairy Baby 探し出そう Brand New Days My Brand New Days You uuuu You uuuu You uuuu (My Brand New Days) 雨の日でもRunwway　みたい歩いて 弾んで (My Brand New Days) イマジネーションで 街中塗り替えちゃうからYeah Yeah そうLesson3　悲しみ 隠しLesson4　笑ってよう かならず　誰かが　見つめてくれる My Brand New Days Baby もっとLovely ドキドキな未来　きっと来るよ Yeah Yeah Fairy Baby 夢見てる Brand New Days My Brand New Days You uuuu You uuuu You uuuu (My Brand New Days) 好きなものを集めて詰め込んだ It's my Brand New Days　It's my Brand New World ピンク　ブルー　星屑を散りばめたWonderful World 今はLesson 1　悩んで 時にLesson 2　泣いたって 輝く私になる日信じて My Brand New Days Baby 目指そうHappy 夢がかなう鍵　きっとあるよ Yeah Yeah Fairy Baby 探し出そうBrand New Days My Brand New Days You uuuu You uuuu You uuuu My Brand New Days My Brand New Days |-| English= Videos Anime File:リルリルフェアリル～妖精のドア～ OP「Brand New Days」(Apink) RiluRiluFairilu|TV opening File:リルリルフェアリル～妖精のドア～ OP完成版「Brand New Days」(Apink) RiluRiluFairilu|April 2016 opening Official Videos Japanese File:Apink 「Brand New Days」 Music Video|Full music video File:Apink 「Brand New Days」Music Video Dance Feat.Ver.|Full music video (dance version) Korean 숲의 요정 페어리루(노래)|Music video on Disney Channel Korea. Misc. ﾘﾙﾘﾙﾌｪｱﾘﾙ りっぷ ～ 160314 Apink Brand New Days NHK MUSIC JAPAN rilurilufairilu|Apink's performance at NHK Music Japan. Trivia * The song is Apink's first original Japanese song. * At first, the scenes in this song were all taken from the first episode of the anime, until episode 9 when the animation of the opening had finished. *In episode 22, this song was used as an insert song for a group of idols. *In Korean version, this song is used as the opening theme in every single season. Category:Music Category:Opening Song Category:Insert Songs Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door